Another Universe94
by Lagidima
Summary: It's ok dickie don't be scared since now I'm gonna take care of you and your brothers, don't cry it's not going to hurt. yeah! It's complete now hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes hope you enjoy it.**

 **I had this idea in my mind a lot of time ago and then I read a similar history in Spanish its name is "chicos de gotham" I like it but I want to write my own version.**

 **I don't own any of the following characters they belong to DC.**

 **The actual ages of the children are:**

 **Dick 10**

 **Jason 8**

 **Tim 5**

 **Demian 3**

 **Chapter 1**

Life is not easy, life is hard and mean especially if you are a little boy, more specific a boy who has to take care of 3 little brothers that aren't technically your brothers and more more specific when you are trying to live in the streets.

Richard Grayson a boy who loose his parents at the short age of 9, unfortunally for this little boy his parents were people of the circus they were gypsys so who is going to adopt a little gypsy? Exactly nobody, after this a year later he met Jason he was a street rat and no matter how hard the orphaned tried to keep him inside his doors he always scape from the orphaned and the families who tried to take him for the government support he was a rebellious since the beginning he have only 8 years, in the end both became friends and learned to take care from each other.

Both scaped from the orphaned and begin to live in an alley searching food in the garbage but in that same year they meet a little kid named timothy he was all alone trying to survive in the cold streets of November his parents hated him they were very mean they hit him constantly, when his father let his mother she leave Tim alone with the time he understood that she will never come back and that he needed to search food that's how he ended in the care of Dick and Jason and it was in those days that Tim found a baby (well it wasn't a baby but he looked like one)in the garbage crying so very loud that Jason and Dick noticed him before Tim told them about the baby he had found, the baby was dying of cold and he only had a t-shirt and a note with the name of Demian and his age 4.

That's how Richard ended taking care of 3 little boys but he love it he love the feeling of have a family again, but he didn't know that soon his life is gonna change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys here is Chapther 2 sorry for the long time and for the mistakes I'm trying to improve in my English And thanks for the reviews. I also invite you to read my other stories.**

 **Everything belongs to DC**

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Dick POV**

Another day "sign" I turn around and see my brothers sleeping peaceful in the pavement ,we live in an alley near a trash container and there is a little piece of metal hanging out of the ceiling of the last department of the building where we can hang a piece of plastic and paperboard so basically that's our roof and our home.

It is time to wake up! I said

"Shut up dick, I work very hard yesterday I need to rest more" Jason said whining, but it was true yesterday was a very hard day we work selling repairing or painting things and sometimes stealing ( Jason basically dick never approve it, they lived in the streets and it was difficult for many reasons the first is that they need to fight against pervert adults that try to hurt them basically rape them and when that happen the fight always leave one of them hurt but it was never happen something more traumatic, and the second reason that makes live in the streets a lot of more complicated was that they were kids that mean that if a policer officer see them living in the alley or working in the streets they would be send to the orphanage or worse the detention juvenile center and true to be sure they would be separated so they cant reach for help and they need to hide from them)

"I said wake up every one we need to work If we work hard early that means that we can have money more early and eat more early."

"Damn dick everything that I heard is early"

" come on Jason"

"Eat yum yum" shout Demian who was already up and trying to wake up Tim.

Demi enough I'm up just give a moment.

Its ok Tim just hurry up.

 **Nobody POV**

"Master Bruce hurry sir you are going to be late"

" I know Alfred I know"

They left the house very late and in the journey Bruce was thinking about his speech and all the schedule that he has ahead it was just so much, but when the car stopped in a red light his attention was caught by four little boys they seem very slim and sloppy they seem hungry and so needy where were their parents? Maybe he can offer his help.

"Alfred could you stop the car for a moment?"

" of course Master Bruce but I remind you that it is very late"

"Ok I'm just gonna hurry just give me a minute".

He left the car and began to approach the children, he couldn't miss his clothes they were worn and dirty he need to buy their mother soap and a watching machine.

"hello boys are you alone? Where are your parents?"

"no pallents" said Demian he was in the pavement playing with a can with Tim a little steps away picking things in the garbage.

"no Demian of course we have parents hahaha Demian you are so fun"

"Well where are they little one"

"we can not talk to estranges sir sorry, come on Demian"

"wait I just want to help" said Bruce trying to reach Tim but he knows better he knows what men like him wants and it is not to help immediately he began to run.

"no wait I don't want to hurt you" damn that kid knows how to run.

"sir if you finished with this I would like to say that we are already late and you know sir that this meting is very important"

"yes I know Alfred I know" but for some strange reason he cant not avoid to think about them all day long


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys here is Chapther 3 I'm trying to improve so please tell me what can I do, thanks for the reviews. I invite you to read my other stories.**

 **I think I'm gonna erase a history the one that have less comments, so please tell me which one do you like less.**

 **Everything belongs to DC**

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Dick POV**

It was a very hard day, we didn't eat so well and Demian its grumpy about that, its December so it is very cold, that prevents us from work all day long.

"hey Grayson" great just great Harrison is coming, he is the boss of this street he is like 26 years old, he is a bully a very bad one, just cause he is so much taller and stronger than us than us, it is very know that he steals little kids like us, in other words orphans.

"well here they are, the littles and poor orphans, ohh poor boys you look so hungry" said Harrison and I whimper cause I know that tone and it means troubles.

"so, what do you have here" Harrison said, reaching to the bag that Tim is holding, it contains a little of food and clothes that we find in a box, God we worked so hard!

"nothing is nothing" said Tim already scared and I can see that Jason is getting angrier and that isn't a good combination.

"nohing!" shout Demian.

"give that bag you little AAAA!"

OMG! " what did you do" I shout to Jason while running, he just kicked Harrison in his private areas! This just cant get worse.

"come back here! When I find you, you're going to die" Harrison shout and I feel shivers in my back. When we run around the corner of the street, we stopped immediately, its him! Its him!

His name is Alexander Baker, it's a name of fear and worry in the streets, he sells women and for utter horror: children, he sell them to rich people in Gotham who keep you like a sexual toy, Jason and Tim are frozen like me but we need to keep moving and hide, we cant go to the police they would separate us and I cant loose them, no they are my family not again.

For my horror Alexander see us and smile, he begins to walk " hey kids" he shout " are you alone, where are your parents"

I whisper to them "run now", we began to run again and I can hear Alexander shout at his men " go for them", for our bad luck it begins to rain hard, the floor is wet and Tim fell hard "Tim stand up hurry!" I said him, while I pass Demian to Jason " I cant dick it really hurt, just keep running" he said me, "Jason run get out of here, keep Demian save" I can see the indecision and worry in his eyes, " No I'm not leaving" " Jason now" " I said NO!, I'm not going to leave you two", he said trying to help it is to much we are all weak, we cant do this he needs to leave " Jason" I try "look at me, you need to go, Demian is trembling he is cold and scared" I said him and I can see tears in his eyes and rolling down his face "I' m sorry I cant" he said and put Demian in the floor, " ok Tim you can support yourself in both of us, Demian can walk" I said trying one more time.

"where are they! Keep looking or the boss is going to be mad" I can hear the voices not so far away, they are going to catch us, suddenly I heard " you little rat!" Harrison said and punch Jason in the face, when I look down I can see the blood coming from Jason's nose, and Demian star crying. Harrison begins to kick Jason and I throw myself to him and, I punch him and bite him, I do everything I can for helping Jason but he is more strong and old and in a few minutes I hit the floor, Demian is crying harder and shouting he is very scared and he is so wet and Tim is trying to stand up. "NO!" I hear Tim shout when I look up I can see Harrison with a knife in his hand ready to cut Jason face, a deep cut in my hand and wait for more but suddenly Harrison froze stand up and run.

" here they are!" I see how the men of alexander took Demian and Tim " you have a pretty face" a man begins to touch Tim and he begins to shout and cry" no! please let him I can go with you" I try to reach them but I'm feeling so weak and I'm loosing blood, Jason stand up and begins to attack but it is so comical to see him trying he is like a flea in comparison with those men, for my horror they slap Demian " SHUT UP! Trash" Demian and Tim just cry harder and I begin to cry too, I cant imagine my little brothers being abused they are so little.

 **Bruce POV**

Finally! I can go home, I'm so sick to work I have to sign like 500 papers my arm and my hand hurt, and the worst part its that I keep thinking about those two little children. That make me thing about how fortuned I am.

"its raining so hard" I said to Alfred, who is riding.

" indeed sir, but I must to say that in this city with high contamination it is necessary, by the way I took the liberty to accept the offer of about the dinner next Friday, she is a very good woman, and God knows you need to socialize more"

"no" I groan " you need to stop making blind dates for me Alfred" before he begins to scold me and talk about this again I ask him " what do we have for dinner" Alfred stop the car in a red light and said " we have a salmon in lemon juice with a taste of butter with a broccoli salad and…

I lower the window of the car and breath the fresh air while I keep listening to Alfred, but I heard something more, what it is? They sound like cries of kids desperate cries, I can barely see people ,what's happening"

"Alfred please wait here, could you call the police please" I get down the car and run to the sounds.

"hey!" I shout, but when I'm more near I can see what's happening and I feel fury running throw my veins, they are four boys and five tall and muscular men, two kids are in the floor bleeding and crying , one is touching his ankle and his face is full of pain and horror he is crying too, and there is another one its just a baby he is shouting, crying and trembling I don't know if it is because he is terrified or because he is so damn wet, he has his little lips blue.

I never have been so angry in my life not even when my parents where killed, I cant helped, I throw myself to the men, the shouts of pain and the sounds of broken bones felt so good, after a good 10 minutes I'm done and I can hear the police coming, but when I turn myself to the kids they are GONE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys here is Chapther 4 sorry for taking all this time, I think I'm going to write two chapters more and then I'm gonna fish the history. Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

 **Everything belongs to DC**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **Dick POV**

I'm sick really sick, the wound that I receive on the fight its infected, I have a high fever and I fell terrible, the fight and the persecution happened 3 days ago, we don't have any food, and we don't want to get out and search for it, we are scare, after what happened Demian and Timothy don't want to get out of their boxes, they feel so insecure out of the alley, and honesty Jason and I too.

But I'm worried about them if I die who is going to take care of them?

 **Jason POV.**

This is ridiculous we haven't eaten nothing, Demian is crying and Timothy get up every night screaming.

I'm such a looser, they would be better with out me, Dick is so sick, each day he get worse, he is going to die if we don't do something.

I stand up from the floor, I need money for taking him to the doctor and we need food.

" Tim, come here" he see me.

"Tim I need to get out, and bring food and money, Dick is sick so you need to take care of him and Demian alright"

" No!, please jason don't, what about if Harrison is looking for you, or that bad men returns for you, please don't go"

"Tim, please we need things, do you want him to die?" I said pointing to dick, he just shake his head and realize me, and I cant keep seeing him, cause he is going to cry and I'm gonna feel guilty and more scared than I am now, cause it is a great possibility, to find Harrison again, or worse, thanks to that f$#** billionaire we need to be extra careful.

 **Bruce POV.**

3 days, 3 days and I'm going crazy, I' cant sleep just thinking about those kids.

I'm pretty sure that the big one was injured, and I cant erase of my mind the way they screamed and their little faces of terror.

I'm The Batman! for crying all aloud, I see things like this every night, what it is bothering me so much, its just that when I saw their eyes, I could feel his sorrow and pain, I have been trying to find them but they just disappear.

I have this feeling deep down in my chest, that something is wrong that I need to find them and help them. But how?

Even if I find them I only can give them to the authorities.

"Master Bruce, is everything alright?"

" yes, I'm, no, no I'm not good"

"The children sir?"

" yes, I'm worried about them, for some reason I need to find them"

Alfred gave me a little squeeze in the shoulder and imperceptible smile, and behind his eyes I can see a light of hope, sometimes he can be so strange.

" well master Bruce, its appears to me that you have encounter this young men in the nights right?"

" yes, and I have searched for them, days and nights Alfred"

" And nobody gives you any type of information master Bruce?"

" some people have told me about 4 boys that work in the streets, it seems that they are orphans, but nothing else"

" maybe this night master Bruce, we could search again"

" yes, I guess that's our last and only option"

 **Jason POV**

20 dollars, a bag with milk, bread, apples and toilet paper is what I got after 3 hours of hard working, well no, not exactly, I steal , but nobody needs to know, especially dick.

Talking about he makes me feel worried, I need a doctor, we need to go.

I run faster to our alley, I need to see him, to see all of them but before I arrive.

"Hey little s*$#!" yep is Harrison.

 **Dick POV**

I wake up slowly, all my body is aching , I think my fever broke, but its clearly that I have and infection, its getting dark and cold, suddenly I feel little hands in my hair.

"ick" its Demian he seems tired and hungry, my poor baby brother.

" hey little one, where's Tim?"

"I'm right here dick, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, don't worry Tim" I know he doesn't believe me but I need to reassure him, this last week had been extremely stressed.

"where is Jason, Tim?" I ask him and for his expression I can see something is wrong, I begin to look for him, but his box is empty and wet that means he is not here, I cant breath where is he?.

"Timothy, see me, where is jason?!"

"food, yum yum" shout Demian, when I said the name of Jason, oh no.

" he is gone, he went for food and money, we need money for a doctor, for you, I' m sorry dick"

Tim is ashamed, and don't look me in the eyes, I cant believe he is gone, I'm so mad with Jason, he knows that we need to go together, to watch out backs.

"Tim is ok, since when he has gone?"

" he left in the morning, you were sleeping all day long, I'm sorry, I'm worried dick" Tim says sobbing, and Demian begins to son too.

"its ok, its ok, do not cry, we need to find him alright, come on, help me to stand up"

I feel dizzy but I need to find him.

Its complete dark now and I cant find him, I'm worried sick and I going to cry, please be fine, please

"ason, ason!" Demian keeps calling him, I do not know what to do, I feel week, I need to rest, the cut of my hand is disgusting, its yellow and it hurts so bad.

"Dick! Dick!, over here" its Tim and the worry in his voice is enough to make me jump and run, when I arrive where Tim is , I feel shivers, this cant be happening, please, please don't.

" Tim, we need help, run, call the police or and ambulance" I say trembling.

"but dick, we cant"

" it doesn't matter Tim, go!" I say, and Tim begins to run in the dark, I want to puck.

Jason is in the pavement lifeless, in a pool of blood, he had cuts over his arms, and a very bad one in his stomach, he is cold and had a pretty shade of blue in his face, hypothermia I guess, I begin to cry.

" jay please, please don't go"


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys I want to thank you all for reading this history, this was going to be the last chapter, but I cant manage to finish it sorry, please read my others histories like** _ **momentum.**_

 **Do you like action and drama, feel your tummy with a lot of butterflies , a VERY GOOD HISTORY? Well you will be LOVING , falls, read it.**

 **Kisses!**

 **Everything belongs to DC**

 **Chapter 5.**

 **Bruce POV**

Alfred and I keep looking for the kids in the streets, but once again nothing, maybe it's the best, maybe its just another crazy obsession , I just see myself in them all those years ago, alone and scared, but they are not me, what I' m thinking?

" Alfred its time to go home"

" of course sir, I'm gonna start the car"

I get in the car , and Alfred began to drive, in less than a 2 minutes Alfred push the brake, and I hit my head in the seat in front of me, ouch! When I lift my head to see why Alfred push the break I see a little kid in front of our car completely still, I get off the car.

" Are you ok?" I ask him and for my surprise, its him one of the children I was searching

" no!, let me pass I need help" the kid says almost hysterical, I grab his hands and knell beside him.

"hey just look at me, what's wrong?, I can help you"

He seems lost, and I can clearly see how is forming in his head a battle about if he can trust me or not. After a few minutes he says.

" yes please, my brother needs help, you need to take him to an hospital please" after this, he broke down into tears and sobs.

I try to reassure him, but the knowledge of one of the others boys hurt, makes me extremely worried, so I take the decision to put him in my chest and carry him to the car.

At first he seek comfort in the hug and the warm of my chest but when I carry him to the car, he begins to kick and shout, he seems so scared, that broke my heart.

"hey, hey its ok you are safe, but I need you to calm, we need to get in the car and go with your brother, we need to help, him ok?"

He seems uncomfortable and nervous, and I understand I'm a completely stranger that wants to take him to car.

"ok, I will trust you" he said trembling, like if he were signing his death sentence, " just help my brother please".

"do not worry, I' m going to do it, my name is Bruce what's your name?"

"Timothy, my name is Timothy but I like Tim"

After this he is completely melted in my arms, so I get in the car with him, I ask him the place where their brothers are, and Alfred start the car.

I just hope that they are ok.

 **DICK POV**

Where is timothy?! For the love of God, I'm terrified , I fear for jason he is still unconscious, and now I'm worried sick for timothy.

"Tim, Tim!, carry" shout Demian and that makes me feel a little better he is fine, he is back, but when I turn around to great him, I feel anxiety and apprehension again, he is been carried by a big and tall man, I think I have seen him before, but I don't remember.

" hey, my name is Bruce, may I see you brother"

he said in a gently voice, but I can not trust him, in the streets you need to be strong, and trust in nobody.

"timothy! I said that we need help, we need a doctor or an ambulance, you just wasted our time! Jason is in bad shape he need help, you know better that to trust estrangers!"

I finish to yell, and Tim is crying and Demian is too, my shouts scared him, I'm not like this, especially not with my brothers but I feel so much pressure right now.

My anger just rise when I see this completely stranger consoling my little brother, I need to take jason to and hospital now!, so I try to carry jason.

"Timothy come here, we need to go"

" listen I know that you are scared, and that I'm a complete stranger but I want to help you, you can trust me"

 **BRUCE POV**

I can see the same battle in his little head just like I saw it in Tim, so I try to be very gentle.

I reach for the kid in the floor, he said that his name is jason.

" come on, let me help you, you brother jason is unconscious and that's not good "

I said trying to touch jason.

" ok help us, please"

When I heard this, I immediately carry jason to the car.

"Alfred could you please call Leslie, and tell her about the situation"

"of course sir". In minutes we were in the entrance of emergencies of the hospital.

"Bruce over here" said Leslie, she was waiting for us with nurses and the stretcher , I put jason in the stretcher and immediately they put him and I.V ,while Leslie begins the examination.

" Bruce he has a very bad contusion and he is not answering to the examinations, I need to do more exams and call specialists, I need to take him to another area ok?"

I just nod, while she disappear with the nurses and the bed, letting me with a feeling of helpless, and with a hole in my chest stuffed with anxiety, its like a new feeling to me.

"Mr Wayne, is he alright, is everything ok?" the boy ask me, timothy and his littlest brother are sleeping now, Alfred is taking care of them, and I realize just now how pale and sick dick seems.

" of course, they need to do more tests, but he is strong, he is going to be fine, and also this is one of the most expensive and equipment hospitals, they have everything to treat him right " I said knelling beside him.

" so, I said you my name in the car, and I know the name of Tim, what's yours?"

" I'm" he doubts a little and then he say " my name is Richard but you can call me dick."

" ok dick, so they are your brothers right, all of them?"

"of course they are"

But his eyes and face told me that isn't the true, but I need his trust so I don't push it.

"And the little one? What's his name? he looks so adorable and tiny" he smile a little

" his name is Demian" I smile at him and ask.

" where are your parents?"

He is fully alert now. " they are working" he said but he is extremely nervous, I know that's not the truth, in the days that I had been searching for them, I discovered that they were orphans that work in the streets. I try to be gentle and try to not look intimidating, and then ask.

" Dick, I know that the lives of your brothers and your have been rough, but you can trust me, I want to help, and I know that maybe you are afraid of been separate from your brothers, but that isn't going to happen I promise, I will do everything in my hand so that all of you can be together."

He just see me and after a moment he begins to sob.

" shh, it ok Dickie" I carry him in my arms and began to rock him gentle, he hug me and sobbing , he begins to talk me, about his parents, about how he meet Jason Tim and Demian, about how hard they tried everyday to make money and have food, and that breaks my hearth in to a million pieces, I ask him about that night in the rain, who were the men, after he told me, I get anxious, how can they survive in this situation?, this boys cant be in the streets anymore, its very dangerous, I sigh deeply, they need someone that care for them, like Alfred care me for all those years.

I comb his hair and he melt in my arms even more than before, I can see how needy and attached he is for affection.

" now Dickie, you look sick what's wrong? Could you please tell me?"

" Harrison cut my hand, and my head hurts, I feel bad and weak"

"oh Dickie, let me see" he show me his hand, its not good, it looks bad.

" dick, we need to call a doctor"

"No!, I cant leave them I cant go" he begins to get loose himself of my hold, thank God a doctor was passing by our side.

" is everything alright do you need medical attention?"

" yes please" I said trying to show him the hand of dick, but he isn't comfortable with this, he keep pushing himself out of my hold. "come on Dickie, the doctor is jut going to check it" he looks me and nod, the doctor begins to examine him, just then I heard Alfred.

" ehmn, master Bruce, could we talk a moment"

" of course" I comb the hair of dick for reassure him, and Alfred and I begins to talk a little apart of them.

"Master Bruce may I kwon exactly what's the next step"

"what do you mean Alfred?"

" I mean master Bruce, what's going to happened with the young masters, cause obviously they cant go to the streets again, are you going to call to the child protection?"

" I…I just don't know, you are right they cant be in the streets anymore, but dick and jason had been in child protection before and it didn't end well, they run away so what's the case?, they will scape again"

After I said this the doctor call me and when I turn around I can see its not going to be good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long time I take to post this, but I just don't have time, cause I work and study so THANK YOU very much for your patience. And for the love of god leave your comment. * giggles***

 **Everything belongs to DC comics.**

 **Chapther 6**

 **Bruce POV1**

"Mr Wayne I'm sorry but the cut in his hand got infected, we need to clean it , put antibiotic and stitches"

" I see, but he is going to be fine, right?"

" of course Mr. Wayne, we are going to sedate him".

" ok" I said but when I watch for dick, he is gone. Agggh not again.

 **Nobody POV**

When dick hear about what the doctor need to do, he really got scared, he just needs his brothers and then, he gladly was going to run out of the hospital.

Of course that wasn't so easy as he thought, before he could reach Demian and Timothy Bruce caught him.

" NOOOO! Let go""

" dick its ok calm down, everything is going to be fine".

" no I don't want, I don't like needles, I want my brothers and I want to go.." bursting in tears and sobs, Bruce carefully pick him and began to rock him like a baby.

" its ok Dickie, don't be scared , since now I'm gonna take care of you and your brothers, shhh its ok darling, don't cry its not going to hurt"

"No, let me go" but it was obvious that he didn't mean it, cause he was completely melted in the arms of Bruce, he was really enjoying it, for the first time since the death of his parents he was feeling secure and protected, and he really needed.

" dick I need you to listen me okay?"

" okay" dick said cleaning his little face.

" you need to be a good and brave boy, I know that you're scare but its going to be okay, the pediatrician knows how to do this, he is going to sedate you, and you are not going to feel anything more, I'm going to be right here, waiting for you and your brother, and when the doctor finish with both of you, I going to bring all of you to your new home, okay?"

" why do you mean my new home?" a flash of despair and anger showed up in the face of the boy. " I knew it!, you are going to call child services, they are going to separate us, and put us in fosters homes!, GET AWAY!" this time he was really fighting, but he wasn't stronger enough.

" No, darling stop, I'll never going to separated you from your brothers, I … I … if you all want of course, I would like to adopt you"

That was something that froze the young boy, is it true?, Why this man want to adopt four children?, why did he want to adopt a gypsy boy, a street rat, and two babies? Well not exactly babies but they really need a lot of things , they make a lot of noise and…

" I know that you are wondering about why I want to adopt you, I am an orphan too, and I want to help like some people help me, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or your brothers"

" Promise?" said dick trying to hide his face in Bruce chest.

" of course Dickie, now you need to go with the doctor, I'm going to be here waiting for you and Jayson, alright?"

" ok, Bruce" dick said while the doctor took him to the room.

What was he doing? He didn't have idea of how to be a father, the simple idea make him feel shivers in his spine, but they were special he can feel it, it was going to be an extreme change but it was going to be good, and he know that Alfred already knew it, when he arrive in the waiting room, Tim was sleeping in the couch but Demian was crying.

" I wnt ick!"

" come on master Demian just calm down, his brother is going to be here in a minute"

" no! I wan ick"

" its ok Alfred, I can take care of him, you can go to the manor and rest"

" nonsense sir, of course I'm not going anywhere"

" Ok Alfred, I … I had been thinking about what you say, I know it's a great responsibility, and if I take this step there will not be a turning back, but they cant be in the streets, they need someone that cares for them , like you care for me when I was little and, I want to do the same, I want to adopt them"

After a pregnant pause , Alfred sigh, but it was more a sigh of relief and happiness.

" master Bruce I'm proud of you, but its going to be hard, do you understand that, right?"

" yes I do"

After the approved nod of Alfred, Bruce began to make the preparations, nothing that one of the most richest men in the world cant do.

 **Hospital 10:00 pm.**

" information about jason and dick!, their relatives please" said a nurse.

" here" said Bruce jumping out of the seat, he was very worried about the boys.

" are you the father?" said the nurse eyeing him.

" no, yes, well not yet, but I'm going to adopt them" after a horrible pause, the nurse spoke, and Bruce released the air that was holding.

" well the children are fine, jason have a middle contusion, cuts and bruises, he will need a lot of rest and a medical cream to heal and prevent infections, and Richard is going to need antibiotics and medicine for the fever, here's the prescriptions"

" ok thanks, may I take them home now?"

"Of course, you just need to sign the papers, please follow me"

 **Dick pov**

I'm tired, and my hand feels funny, but I'm happy cause I was so tired of the pain and fevers, suddenly I feel my stomach in fire I am so hungry, that make me jump out of the bed, my brothers they were so hungry.

" Richard?" a nurse calls me.

" are you ready dear?"

" for what?" I ask unsure, I really just want to see my brothers, and I want to see Bruce again too, I'm a little scared of him cause I have learned that every one wants something, but he seems nice and early when he hug me I feel so secure.

" well your new daddy is waiting for you"

" what?, what did you mean miss?, did you mean mister Wayne?" I ask containing my enthusiasm, is this true, did he really mean it?, omg please, please, I feel the tears in the corner of my eyes, do I going to have a daddy again?, that means love and protection, I want to smile and jump of happiness, but I contain myself, now I'm more mature and I know that nothing good can happen to us I just simple don't get high expectations anymore, but before I can ask more questions…

" MY WHAT!, THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, I WANT MY BROTHERS, DON'T TOUCH ME YOU.."

Yep that's definitely jason, this is going to be hard.

 **Bruce POV**

When I finally finish with the papers, I'm allowed to go for the children, but my mind keeps thinking about the call that I made.

Gordon was very surprised when I told him about the adoptions, after his disbelief has passed, he help me to contact child services, what happened next made me so sad, and at the same time it make feel secure about my decision. They tough I was calling for reporting the children and after I describe them they immediately identified jason and dick, of course not for their names but for their origins, that made me angry, the worst part was that they told me that the better it was to call juvenile prision and about the other two they would take them immediately. They didn't get tired of describe them like problematical children.

Of course they were! They are kids they make noise and need tons of love, and they were traumatized, the four of them needed a lot of love and compression, of course they weren't interested in this and were shocked when I told them about my decision of adopting them, I got sad when they told me that I just needed to sigh a papers and that after that I could legally be their father, it made me sad cause they didn't know me what if I was a serial killer? Or worse a pedophile!, but at the same time I was happy cause this kids are going to be fine.

So here I am waiting for jason and dick, Alfred has taken Tim and Demian to the car.

" Mr. Wayne, here they are" a nurse said.

" ok thank you very much, guys are you ready?" I said, but immediately they ask " where are Tim and Demian?"

" its ok they are waiting for us in the car with Alfred" they nod and we begin to walk to the car, I don't say anything more but I can see that dick is tired and anxious about his brothers but its obviously more calm when we arrive to the car , jason is nervous and angry I think its difficult for him to accept this, but with the time its going to be easy.

 **Wayne Manor 12:30 pm**

 **Nobody POV**

It was incredible that wasn't a house, the kids were totally amazed, when they arrived Demian and Tim woke up, everything was knew for them so they were very excited, but the best part was to see their little faces when Alfred served dinner, they were noisy and the manor was filled with shouts, laughs and little feet running in the floor.

The manor…it will never be the same, Bruce knew it and he loved it, for the first time in a lot of years there were light in the dark.

 **THE END**


End file.
